The Float
'The Float '''is the seventh episode in the first Troublemakers season. The episode was released on On Demand on October 18, 2013. Synopsis Disaster awaits... Plot The episode begins with a future look that The Troublemakers just spent the entire morning making a float but Erik (the driver of a truck) tries to turn the truck to follow the other floats but it won't turn. Eric goes bounding into the fence as the truck speeds up. The truck is coming toward her and she has a sense that something else is coming toward her. In the present, it's the morning of the Harvest Festival and The Troublemakers are forced to work instead of play. Ms. Lee announces to the gang that the they would have to make a float. As Paige says, "We get it. We have to do something dumb, while everyone else has fun." She says that she won't be giving them their assignment but Mr. Von Toosh will, who is really Cromwell. Owen gives him a series of insults on how Paige really choose him. To the dislike of The Troublemakers, they are forced to work with him on a float. Cromwell declares that they must do exactly what he says. He first forces them to make a paper-mache of him. He asks them to change it several times annoying all of them, especially Paige. Whenever he would give them a problem, he would threaten to report them to Ms. Lee. Cromwell even makes Paige to wear a turkey suit just to entertain him, much to Paige's chagrin. Meanwhile Kimi's enemy Brinna is working on another float nearby. When Kimi asks what she is doing here, she says she is working on designing, an opportunity that "Kimi ruined for her". Instead of attacking her back, Kimi decides to attempt to apologize, which does not work so well, since Brinna threatens to make a float a thousand times better. Eric overheard the conversation and cheered her up. Cameron then appears to see Allison. However when Cameron starts talking to Allison, Spencer makes a noise and storms away to go play some games. Cameron and Allison talk about how Veronica scares Allison and that he hasn't seen her in a while. Then, Allison asks Cameron why he is with her because she thinks he is too mature for Veronica and that Veronica is childish and petty. He says the reason that he is with her is because he loves girls but they all seem so fake and zombie-like girls. Those are the only ones he knows but he hasn't seen a real independent girl. Then one day he stumbles across this beautiful, authentic girl. He uses a candle analogy for this and says at the end, "And it says to you, 'Why are you so into fake candles?." She says to him a candle talks. He says it's like the candle from a cartoon movie that they both like. The crows of people then shifts knocking into Cameron and he stumbles foward and Allison stops him from falling by putting her hand on his chest. After they talk a bit more, Veronica comes up and says that she caught Allison "hitting" on her guy and has a picture of Allison looking up at Cameron with her hands on his chest and she puts the photo on Faceplace. They get into a fight in which Cameron goes off and Veronica follows. Back at the float, Owen is loading on pumpkins and Nate arrives. Nate came to make amends with Spencer. While Nate is talking, Owen sees a large wave of water spill out over an orange fence from the carnival's wave ride. The water nearly drenches an innocent girl. Nate gets mad cause he thinks Owen is laughing at him. They talk and Nate asks if Owen will help him make Spencer forgive Nate. Owen says no because then he would also probably get punched in the face. Then Nate says that Owen can at least tell him where he can find Spencer. Owen says he doesn't know where he is at the moment. Then Nate thinks he is just saying that and asks again and Owen says he's over by the orange fence. Nate walks over there not seeing Spencer but just then, water soaking Nate all over. He marches away in anger but as soon as Owen smiles he is faced with another problem, the 12th Street Crew. Owen approaches them and asks what they are doing at the festival. Dom responds by asking if that is how he greets his old friends. Owen pulls them aside to a small alley. Owen asks them what they want from him. When Dom and Big Jon sound suspisous it gets worse when Big Jon reaches his hand and shoves Owen back. Dom eventually responds by saying the reason they want him is that they want him to drive for a score. Owen interrupts by leaving but then Big Jon grabs him and they get into a fight, which Owen wins. Dom then brings up a "Plan B" since he said no. Dom threatened him by saying "You refuse, we make you regret refusing". Meanwhile, Jeremy asks Erik and Erik confirms that he is driving the float. Erik then tries to clear things up with him saying "I know there's some icky blood between us after the whole Delilah thing...But I still think you're really cool!' Jeremy tells him he doesn't care what Erik thinks of him and that he took what was his. Erik tells him it is her choice and he is a likable guy. Jeremy admits that he is a nice person and quickly gets what he needs to do over with making Erik fill the form. Jeremy goes for an inspection check as he takes his time "taking care" of the pumpkins. A few moment later Jeremy announces that the parade is starting and tells everybody to get into their places. A few of The Troublemakers do last minute work to their floats. Spencer meanwhile hits a perfect score on a dart game releasing his negative energy. The first balloon he popped was for all the words Spencer doesn't know, his second dart was for how angry he was feeling, and his third dart was for all the girls who ever said they just wanted to be his friend. He then realizes he is late and runs over. Meanwhile, Allison is taking pictures of a huge pumpkin. Jeremy goes over to her says she's not allowed to do that, but soon allows her, after she takes a picture of him. Allison then walks closer to the large pumpkin to get a better shot. On the PA Mr. Horner thanks everyone for coming to the parade and Delilah says she lit a lantern for Erik. By hearing his name Erik tried to turn the truck he was driving the opposing way when he reached the cross-road but the float didn't turn. Erik tried to turn the wheel more, but the truck straight leaving the road, and bouncing hard on the dirt. The Troublemakers in the back yelled at Erik to go slower but he had no control over the truck. Erik pushed down on the breaks but nothing happened. The downhill slope caused the truck to speed up even more. As Spencer approaches the truck, it run straight threw a fence heading towards the Festival's most prized pumpkin. But Spencer noticed that Allison was not aware of the truck approaching her so he ran without thinking towards her. As the truck almost hit Allison, Spencer ran faster then he knew he can, knocking her out of the path, of the float. Unfortunately for Spencer, he was still in the path of the truck, and it slammed his legs. Later that day, The Troublemakers go to the hospital waiting outside Spencer's room. The kids heard a scream from Spencer's room as the doctor reported to him what she soon reported to The Troublemakers that his leg is badly broken, and football is out of question for him. Allison then quietly entered Spencer's hospital room. Allison thanked him for the life-saving thing he did. She holds his hand looking at him in the eyes telling him No one's ever done anything like that for me, ever. You saved my life by risking yours. Thank you so much." Spencer tells her, he'd do it again. Allison then gives him a kiss on the cheek, when Ms. Lee rushed into the room crying for him. She said "How could such a thing happen? Life isn't fair". After that The Troublemakers file in one at a time trying to confront Spencer. At school the next day, Ms Lee. announces tragic news. People found evidence that the pumpkins were damaged on purpose. Since the kids did not serve their their sentence, they are all expelled. Bonus Scene Outside of Cameron's house, Veronica and Cameron are in disbelief of what happened. Although it was sad Veronica appreciated Cameron more. However Cameron sighs saying that he wants to break up with her. What happened made him realize that someone like Veronica had no problem using him for her schemes. When Veronica tells him he just went crazy, Cameron says he's been crazy ever since what happened to Sara. The fact that Sara died without him telling her what he really thinks and that he almost lost someone else tonight. He never realized how much he cared. Veronica tells him that he just made a mistake, Allison is nothing, and she is the one who is going to be popular. Veronica tells him "We can't break up, you know that?! Because we were never actually together!" She then says "You'll regret this, Cameron! You'll'' regret this, and then you'll want to come back, but I won't let you!" Cameron shakes his head saying that he doesn't think he will. Veronica storms off. Characters *Paige Lenx *Owen Harris *Spencer Cooper *Allison Applebee *Kimi Chen *Erik Ericson *Ms. Lee *Brinna *Nate Crawford *Cameron Clark *Veronica *Cromwell Von Toosh *Dom *Big Jon *Delilah *Jeremy *Mr. Horner Video Category:Troublemakers Category:Episodes Category:Year 6 Category:Season 1: Origins